


of the devotee

by hideyseek



Series: miscellanea, or author's favorites [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AEDWQ Week 2, Honesty, Limbo, M/M, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideyseek/pseuds/hideyseek
Summary: limbo will always lie to you, except when it doesn’t. //it’s me,says eames.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: miscellanea, or author's favorites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722607
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24





	of the devotee

**Author's Note:**

> written as part of the second week of the AEDWQ (Arthur/Eames Drabble Writing Quarantine) run by the fantastic teacuphuman02!  
> prompt: Honesty  
> genre: Rhyming Couplets  
> word count: <= 100
> 
> many thanks to D for the beta; this would have far worse adjectives without you telling me i was wrong in the kindest of ways
> 
> research for this involved: (1) listening to hozier’s “talk” on repeat and getting SLAPPED in the face with the information that this song is about the douchebag men u meet at parties while googling lyrics, (2) fighting off my roommate who kept telling me to listen to hadestown for the zillionth time, (3) spending no less than half an hour screaming with my beta trying to identify the word “insisting”

...

arthur beaches, and wakes

and builds and aches:

 _it’s me,_ says eames, it’s not. 

he fell so eames followed, with singular thought.

to lie, perchance to dream; to dream, perchance to wake

the solemn surf insisting, _there’s nothing here at stake._

for an instant, eames knows no better.

in an instant: he _must_ know better.

the heat the sand the sea, that _sea_ —

this familiar, desolate sea.

arthur turns toward him, a light on the waves,

and eames _runs_ like a ship to its quay.

a lifetime spent, but the lifeline’s his:

 _it’s me,_ says eames, and it is.

**Author's Note:**

> behind these 99 words are nearly 6 hours of writing, in terms of the ratio of published words to time this is, ridiculously unusual for me. 
> 
> good times, tho, please stay tuned for podfic!
> 
> i'm also on tumblr [@hideyseek](https://hideyseek.tumblr.com/)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] AEDWQ Round 2 Poems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739825) by [flosculatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory)




End file.
